


Adaptation

by solar_celeste



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Crying, He's such a cinnamon roll, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Padawan Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solar_celeste/pseuds/solar_celeste
Summary: He should have waited. He should have just asked for help.





	Adaptation

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be series about Anakin's first few days as Obi-Wan's padawan. Mostly because Lucas was mean and didn't give me a follow up with the fluff filled scenes I was craving.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Anakin had woken up to quiet that morning. Usually, Master Obi-Wan would have his morning meal and tea at the breakfast table while studying a data pad. Today, there was no one.

The young padawan had awoken near a standard hour earlier than he typically did. He did not know why, although it could be his nightmares were still causing him light, unrestful sleep.

Nevertheless he woke with an ache for food in his stomach, one he was used to from infancy, but, was still disappointed when there was no food prepared for his morning meal. And there was no food because there was no Obi-Wan.

Not that any of that mattered of course. After all he had told the Jedi that he was capable of taking care of himself. The fact that he had no understanding of how to operate the modern kitchen they shared should not be a blockade.

Just yesterday, Master Obi-Wan had told him that you learn by experience.

And there were things he could make without having to turn anything on. He remembered one of their first days in the temple, Obi-Wan had simply given him carbs and fruit. In the form of bread and preserves. Anakin felt confident he could at least manage that.

Even if Obi-Wan kept both ingredients on the top shelves of storage.

Pulling over a chair from their table, Ani clambered up the levels till he stood on the counter, within reach of the precious nutrition.

The bread, he retrieved with ease. So much so that he should have suspected the tides were about to turn. The jar of preserves, of course on the highest shelf, grazed his finger tips as he accidentally pushed it further away from his reach.

He sighed, agitated from his night of near to no sleep and growling stomach. Standing on the tips of his toes, he tried again.

This time, he was able to get a firm grasp on the jar. As he began pulling it down however, much to caught up in his recent success, he dropped back down to his heals much to early. The jar caught the edge of the shelf and tumbled from his grip.

The sound of glass shattering on the wooden floor rung through the room. Anakin stared in a mix of shock and horror, Obi-Wan was going to be so angry.

“ Anakin!” Said Master shouted both in confusion, concern. Heavy and frantic footfalls echoed around the corner.

The shout panicked Anakin further and in his shock, he lost his footing.

Tumbling from the main counter along the back wall, Anakin was sent into a short free fall, the back of his head colliding harshly with the stone topping of the center storage.

Obi-Wan appeared in the open main room, hair still wet from recently cleansing in the refresher, just in time to see the collision.

Anakin sat up from where he had fallen and looked at his Master with surprise.

Master and Padawan studied each other with wide eyes for nearly ten seconds. Then Anakin burst into tears.

Tears were a new ground for Obi-Wan. Sure, there had been many things that he had learned about children and specifically Anakin in the last few days, but tears were still a new concept for him. Especially tears of pain.

Filing all those particular thoughts away however, he moved to comfort the boy.

“ Shhh, it okay. I’m not mad, you’re okay.” Was repeated into the small boys ear as he cradled his apprentice on the floor. Noticing the broken jar and thanking the Force that Anakin had missed the sharp glass shards.

He also took notice of the rapidly forming knot on the back of Anakin’s head and decided. they would be making an immediate trip to the healers once the boy was calm enough.

Sobs turned to sniffles as Anakin collected himself.

“ You’re not mad?” He asked, using that small voice of his that broke Obi-Wan’s heart to pieces.

“ That you broke that jar?” Asked the Master, Anakin nodded in clarification. “ Of course not. I do however, want to know what you were doing on the counter?”

“ Was hungry, couldn’t find you.” Anakin mumbled, almost to quietly for Obi-Wan to make out.

“ Ah, I was in the refresher, bathing.” A practice he needed to ask if the boy knew of. He was putting _that_ conversation off for later in the week. “ Is your head alright?”

“ I think.” It obviously wasn’t, as the padawan’s face was still scrunched with pain. “ I’ll clean up the mess.”

“ I think,” Started Obi-Wan “that we can both clean it up. _After_ a trip to the healers.”

Anakin groaned.

 


End file.
